User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Alice's Diary (Revenge on Emmett)
Chapter One-Revenge on Emmett's Pranks It has been over three years since Bella has been a vampire and to be honest, it has been a blast, ever since she has been a vampire all hell has broke lose. Emmett has now got a prank partner and a mate in crime, everything in this house has been going crazy. Edward has lost his temper after Bella told him no he can't have a day out with her, plus Renesmee has been acting out I know why, she has been hiding her diary away from Edward since she has him reading her mind all time. Carlisle wants Bella to become a doctor like he is, but Esme want Bella to become a wedding planner. But it is all up to Bella, after all it is her choice if she wants to be both or choose one. All of a sudden Jasper comes up and says "Leave it alone Alice, you are only going to strain yourself, this is going to be hard enough what with all the troubles we have had as a family." he said with all the serene in his voice. As I was walking up stairs Rosalie called my name "Alice, Esme, Bella and myself need you in the Kitchen. I has to do with something for you know who is out with Edward." she finished as I was already down there waiting for them to continue. "So, what are you going to do about Emmett, he is pranking all of us, including myself. I want something done about it." I close my eyes and I see Emmett finding his jeep gone and his submarine gone. "I have got something up my sleeve and you have to do something for me Rosalie, I want you to take Emmetts Jeep and say that it had to be replaced due to the the gas lines have been severed and it was leaking in the garage, Esme can you take Emmett out shopping it will keep him away for a while, Bella can you take Emmetts submarine and lock it up in his boat house and I will be cleaning his half of his room because he hates it cleaned and Renesmee has to be told this." I said and they were all dispatched to their deed in this and I walked up to Renesmee and said "Emmett has to be told nothing of this, I will take you shopping for a new car and a hole heap of new clothes if you can keep your mouth closed on this" I said and she smiled "Of course, aunt Alice and I need some new clothes anyway and a car of my choice yay" she said and then kissed me on my cheeck and continued "Thanks again aunt alice" Then she packed up everything and headed for her room and then I headed towards Emmetts side of his room with Rosalie and started cleaning it in light speed. Made is half of the bed, vaccumed the floor and changed his clothes around and straightening the things that needed to be straightened on his half and "Rose has done her part and Esme has" Bella said and she contiued "I have done my part in it and so has Renesmee" This has to be the biggest prank that I have ever done on a person, I must of admit that I am a little smug about this. Emmett has to have some payback after all that he has done. So I hope he likes it a lot. It was about three in the afternoon and Edward and Emmett was coming back from their hunting trip and Rose said "Em, don't be mad at me and I am sorry to say that your jeep had to be thrown out due to I was not able to save it because the gas lines were severed and it was leaking everywhere." she said in serene and then all of a sudden "Rose, no, I thought you were this car expert and all. I guess you are not, I am just going to buy another one" Emmett said all saddened and then all of a sudden Bella came and said "My dad had to confescate your submarnie, it was not legal and It had to be taken away. Charlie has locked it away in a government buidling. Sorry Emmett" she said so good, I have taught her well and then all of a sudden Esme said "Emmett, would you like to go car shopping with me, I am going to need you to drive the new car home and I am sorry about your car darling and your submarine. I am saddened to see you sad."She said so skillfully and then all of a sudden Carlisle called Emmett and said "Em, how come your jeep is at the hospital" he said, nooooooooooooooooooooo, all our revenge has gone totally wrong. "Rose, Bella, Esme and Alice, is this some sort of joke, was it all you four who had done this." he said to maddened and then Renesmee said "Yes it was them, they did it and I was not involved" To Be Continued.... Category:Blog posts